1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a history image generating system, a history image generating method, and a recording medium in which is recorded a computer program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image generating apparatus that generate thumbnail images by reducing and combining annotation data and digital documents have been known. Further, generally, a printing apparatus has been known which, when the printing apparatus has performed printing, for example, with respect to the output of image data in which a digital document and a digital watermark image whose visibility is low to a user are combined, generates a history image (image log) of the image data and saves the generated history image, and when the above-described technology is applied to this printing apparatus, an image generating system that generates a history image by reducing and combining a digital watermark image and a digital document is conceivable.